


Brownnoser

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical Malfoy teasing. :)</p><p>Written July 19, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownnoser

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/")  
> Title: Brownnoser  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 109  
> Notes: This one is for [karina_mccoy10](http://karina-mccoy10.livejournal.com/) for graciously sending me a tornado relief V-gift for my auction offer in [HelptheSouth](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much! [karina_mccoy10](http://karina-mccoy10.livejournal.com/) gave me the prompt "teacher's pet" and this is also set during Chamber of Secrets. (Thank you movie rewatch week before DH Part 2. :D)

"Even I have to admit it, Granger. I'm impressed."

Hermione groaned and turned to face Draco. "By?"

"By how easily you made McGonagall shut up."

She rolled her eyes. "Never my intention, Malfoy. We were all wondering about the Chamber of Secrets and I was the only one brave enough to ask."

He narrowed his eyes. "You mean, you were the only one beloved by all teachers to get away with disrupting class."

She equally narrowed her eyes and stepped forward until she was nose to nose with him. "Prat."

He leaned in further until he could very indistinctly give her a light peck on the mouth. "Teacher's pet."


End file.
